The Story Behind Katniss' Love Life
by HGFreak
Summary: Hey guys! This story is about, well, Katniss' love life! In this story Katniss is confused about who she really loved. Gale or Peeta. The spin is that this fan fiction is for Catching Fire, but Katniss and everybody think that Snow already captured Peeta. So Katniss still lives in 12. Anyway I hope you like this story! If you don't then I recommend the writer Pandazrule!:)
1. Chapter 1

I stare at the two pictures in each of my hands, and wonder, "Who do I love more?"

Gale, my best friend ever since I was little, or Peeta, my fellow victor, and the person who is suppose to be my 'Starcrossed lover'.

Before my first games I had known who I loved. Gale, my best friend, the person who I told all my secrets to when we went hunting together.

But after I kissed Peeta in the first time alone in the cave, I wasn't quite shure who I really loved.

"Aggg!" I scream as I flop onto my bed and shove my face into my pillow and start to cry.

I feel some one touch my head. I wipe the tears from my eyes and look up. It was Gale. I push the two pictures under my pillow and try to hide the fact that I was crying. But I could tell by the look on Gale's face that he knew that I was stressed and lost in confusion.

Gale sits down by me on my bed. Finally I can't take it anymore and I push myself into Gale and sob, my face buried in his arm.

After about 5 minutes of my sobbing, Gale calms me down by stroking my hair. Then after he had calmed me down a little, he looks me straight in my eyes and asks me with a slight smile.

"So what's wrong Cat-nip?"

I blush a little. He hadn't called me that since the reaping. But I remain calm. I really want to talk. But I only tell Gale a small portion of what I was crying over.

I tell him how I'm sick of living by President Snow's orders, not being aloud to make my own decisions, and wondering where Peeta is.

"I'm-I'm just sick of it Gale! I don't even know what to do anymore!" As I say this I start to cry again.

"I know Katniss. Where all sick of it. We just have to take it day by day, we'll figure it all out."

Gale says this in such a soothing voice, I could tell he was trying to calm me down. But it doesn't work and I begin to sob.

"But how do you know?" I scream.

"Sometimes Cat-nip, when it comes to life and death, you just have to take a leap of faith.


	2. Chapter 2

I must have cried myself asleep, because I just woke up and it's 7:30 am. I'm actually really surprised. I didn't have a single night mare last night. That's actually seriously impressive, considering the last two people I was thinking about was Peeta and Snow.

I quickly slip out of bed and jump in the shower, I don't take a long shower though, because I want to get a lot of work done today.

I want to figure out a plan to kill Snow and find out where he has Peeta. I also want some time alone with Gale.

When I'm finished with my shower, I throw on my favorite pair of black jeans and my yellow t-shirt. Then I go and brew a mug of coffee for my mom and a mug of ginger spice tea for myself.

I bring the hot mug of coffee into my mom's room. She's still asleep, and I don't want to wake her up, so I just set the coffee on her nightstand and quietly leave the room. She likes her coffee cold anyway.

Now I take my mug of tea and sit at the kitchen table, sipping my tea, and thinking over and over again. "What am I going to do?" This thought race's through my head like there's no tomorrow.

"What am I going to do?"

"What am I going to do?"

"What am I going to do!"

Finally I realize that I don't know what the heck I'm going to do. After I realize this I scream so loud that I actually fall out of my chair and onto the floor.

My mom and Prim rush into the room with worried looks on their faces "Katniss! Prim screams at the top of her lungs. Katniss, whats wrong!"

My mom runs up to me and feels my forehead and attempts to check my blood pressure. I pull my arm away.

"I'm okay! I reassure my mom. I just got a little carried away, that's all. There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Oh Katniss. You scared the living daylights out of us!" My mom tells me.

" I'm sorry." I say.

"You don't have to fake it Katniss. My mom says to me. Whats wrong honey?"

"I'm fine mom, don't worry." I say with a not-so-convincing voice.

"Well okay, but I do think you should take a little nap" My mom says this as she helps my up and directs me to my room.

I don't want to sleep in fear that I'll have another night mare. Instead I just lay in my bed, wide awake.

"Okay Katniss, I think to myself. You have got to get a hold of yourself! You have to be strong for Prim and mom. Now that dads dead and gone, you have to keep the house under control!"

I hear the door open and Prim walks in. "Are you awake Katniss?" Prim asks

"Yeah, I'm awake, you can come on in."

Prim runs up to me and jumps on my bed.

"Whats up Prim?" I ask.

"Katniss, does President Snow hate us?" Prim asks me.

"No. No Prim he doesn't hate us. Just-just me." After I had said this there was a long pause between our little conversation. After about two minutes of the awkward silence, Prim looks up to me.

"Are you going to die Katniss?" As Prim says this her face turns white and you can see the fear in her eyes.

"Well, I'm not planing on it!" I say with a smile, trying to cheer her up.

Instead of smiling back, Prim looks down at her hands an reply's blankly

"I-I have to go, wash the windows or something." Prim then walks out of the door with not another word.


End file.
